ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunted (Ryder 10)
Story Vilgax appears on a monitor, still with a respirator as he floats in the healing tube. The figure he’s speaking to is shrouded in darkness. Vilgax: So, you are the one referred to as, “The Whistler.” Whistler: And you are Vilgax, the intergalactic warlord. To what do I owe the pleasure? Vilgax: I have a job for you, an object that I desire. Whistler: An object? Not someone you want dead? Vilgax: Oh, I fully expect you to kill the wielder of this object. (A picture of the Omnitrix appears on the monitor.) This device is known as the Omnitrix. It allows the user to shape shift into different species. You are to find it and bring it to me. Whistler: And if I do? Vilgax: 200 million pounds of taydenite. Whistler: Very well. Is there a time restraint? I do better without one. Vilgax: As soon as possible! Whistler: I am a hunter first. I prefer to, scope out my prey and enjoy the hunt. Know that you will get it. Besides, in your condition, you wouldn’t be able to use it anyway. Vilgax: Watch yourself. Fine. Payment will be delivered when the Omnitrix is in my hands. The transmission cuts out. The Whistler comes out of the shadows, revealing it to be Khyber. He has a skull shaped face with gills on the side, colored light blue. The rest of his body is in armor, a skeleton going around his torso, and a horned animal skull on his shoulder. He gets on a communicator. Khyber: Kraab. Goyle. I have a job for you two. End Scene Ryder, Kevin, Argit, Fistrick and Corvo are riding through a city in southern California, causing a ruckus through the town. Fistrick: Bro! This place rocks! Ryder: How far are we?! Kevin: Our destination’s just a few days north from here! What do we do once we’re there is the question! Argit: Can we stop for food or something? I’m starving! Ryder: If we ain’t stopping here, then no! I want to keep on riding! Argit: Uragh! Come on! The ground erupts, as something digs out of it. The crew screeches to a stop, as Kraab stands in their path. He’s a red orange colored robot crab, with four crab legs, and his left pincher being robotic, with a point in the center to fire lasers from. Kraab: Alright, here’s the run down. (He points his pincher at the biker gang.) One of you isn’t like the others, and I’ll sniff you out and hunt you down. And we’ll find out, (He opens his claw, charging a laser) like this! Kraab fires a laser, as the others back up, scattering. Kevin touches the side of his hover cycle, absorbing the paint off it, and rides in to punch Kraab. Kraab hops into the air, as Corvo pulls out a small blaster, firing at Kraab. Kraab takes the attacks unharmed, as he lands, creating a shockwave that causes Corvo to swerve out of control. Kraab: Ha! Is that all you’ve got! Fistrick: Bro! (Kraab’s upper body rotates, seeing Fistrick riding by. He jumps off his bike, going to kick Kraab.) Mighty angel! Kraab catches Fistrick with his claw, throwing him away. Then, Diamondhead rides in, punching Kraab, knocking him down. Kraab gets up, staring. Kraab: Target located. (Diamondhead turns around, driving back towards Kraab.) The one with that symbol. Diamondhead turns around, riding back towards Kraab. Kraab points his pincher at him, firing a secretive slime. Diamondhead drives through it, the bike getting caught in it. Diamondhead: Come on, come on! (He revs the engine, trying to pull free. It fails, however, as Kraab approaches.) Plan B then. Diamondhead fires crystal shards to the ground, a crystal wall growing, breaking the slime. Diamondhead hops up, grabbing the top, as his bike rolls down the wall, skidding on the ground. Diamondhead: (Cringing) Ooh, hope that buffs out. Diamondhead swings over the crystal wall, coming down to kick Kraab. Kraab backs away, as Diamondhead crashes down. Kraab fires a laser, as Diamondhead raises his arms, reflecting the attack. Diamondhead fires crystal shards, Kraab digging into the ground to dodge. Kraab comes out, uppercutting Diamondhead, who crashes into the crystal wall. Kraab: Nowhere to run now. (Kraab fires a laser, as Diamondhead reflects it back at Kraab, who goes flying, groaning on the ground.) Diamondhead: Oh yeah! Who’s bad?! (Diamondhead reverts, Ryder still having his helmet on his head.) Ryder: Uh, gotta go! Ryder runs around the crystal wall, and picks up his bike. He rides off after Kevin, Fistrick and Corvo. Kraab sits up, hand on his head. Kraab: This isn’t over. End Scene The group is riding through the city, away from the fight zone. Ryder: What was that all about?! Kevin: He said he was going to hunt one of us down. He’s most likely a bounty hunter. After that watch on your wrist. Fistrick: That wasn’t too bad though, Ryder-Bro. Most bounty hunters are much more persistent. Argit: Incoming! A stone soldier wearing stone armor is standing in the middle of the road. He pulls his fist up, and punches into Kevin’s bike, sending Kevin and Argit flying. The two crash into a building, Argit landing next to a plate of nachos. Argit: Finally! Lunch! (He’s about to take a bite, as Kevin drags him to fight.) No! Kevin makes it outside, grabbing metal and absorbing it. Kevin: You’re going to pay for messing up my ride! (Kevin jumps and punches Goyle, his fist stopped, barely denting him.) Whoa. Goyle swats Kevin away, Kevin groaning on the ground. Goyle walks and stands over him, raising his fist. His arm is wrapped in a chain, being pulled away. Goyle turns, seeing Heatblast wielding the chain, sitting on his bike. Heatblast: Time to feel fear, as Heatblast is here. (Goyle pulls on the chain, Heatblast flying towards Goyle.) Oh boy. Goyle punches Heatblast, Heatblast skidding across the ground. Heatblast throws a fireball at Goyle, it doing no damage. Heatblast heats up his chain, as he whips it again at Goyle. Goyle moves and catches it, and pulls with two hands, breaking the chain in half. Heatblast: Hey! Goyle walks towards Heatblast, when Fistrick drops in, punching Goyle several times, pushing him back. Fistrick then kicks Goyle square in the stomach, him skidding across the ground, falling to one knee. Fistrick: Ha! Not so tough against a tough guy? Are you? (Goyle uppercuts Fistrick, sending him flying.) Argit takes the plate of nachos down a back alley, smacking his lips. Argit: Oh! This is going to be so good! Argit is about to take a bite, when Kraab is standing over him. His ears go down, as his face looks in terror. Kraab: Hello, rodent. A laser blast explosion launches Argit into the air, as he crashes down to the road. Kraab walks forward, as Corvo fires a blaster at him, doing no harm. Kraab: Didn’t learn last time, did you? Kraab prepares to fire a laser, when Heatblast flies by, wrapping the pincher with his shortened chain. He pulls on it, the laser firing into the air. Heatblast pulls the chain back, wearing it like a sash. Heatblast reverts. Ryder: Not now! Kraab: Time to see who’s under the helmet. (Kevin jumps onto Kraab’s back, grabbing onto his head.) Hey, get off! Kraab reaches back at Kevin with his pincher, unable to reach him. Ryder tries to run past, when Kraab swings his pincher, knocking Ryder away. He lands right in front of the pile of spilled nachos. Ryder: Food. Sounds like a good idea. Ryder stands up, activating the Omnitrix. He dials through it, and then slaps it down. Eatle stands tall, as he tears out a piece of the road. He eats it. Argit: (Stomach growls) Ugh! Don’t tell me that’s making me hungry! Eatle: (While chewing) Last chance. Give up. Kraab: Fat chance. (Goyle walks over, holding an unconscious Fistrick.) Stand down, or he gets it. Eatle glares at them, looking above them. Eatle fires a laser, hitting a building, the debris falling towards Kraab and Goyle. Kraab reacts, as Goyle raises his arm to protect himself, a collision causing him to drop Fistrick. Kevin and Corvo run in, dragging Fistrick out of the way. Eatle charges in, tackling Goyle and knocking him aside. He eats a piece of debris, firing a powerful laser at Goyle, knocking him out. Eatle: Now, where’s? A slime whip wraps around Eatle’s mouth, as Kraab is behind him. Eatle grinds his teeth side to side, breaking the slime. Eatle then grabs it, pulling Kraab in, spinning him in the air and slamming him into the ground. Eatle fires a laser at Kraab, shattering the road he was on. Eatle comes out of the crater, reverting. Ryder: Let’s get out of this city. It’s only a matter of time before they wake up. Argit: (Curled over) Can we please get something to eat? Ryder: In a few towns. Want to get some distance. Kevin: We won’t get too far. (He stares at his hover cycle, the front of it completely dented in.) I need to do some body work. Characters *Ryder *Kevin Levin *Argit *Fistrick *Corvo Villains *Vilgax *Khyber *Kraab *Goyle Aliens Used *Diamondhead *Heatblast *Eatle Trivia *Khyber appears as a high level bounty hunter, going by the nickname "The Whistler." **He also has control over a group of bounty hunters. *Kraab and Goyle are a reference to Harry Potter, where Crab and Goyle are the names of Draco Malfoy's friends. *Heatblast's chain is partially broken. *Goyle, being based off a gargoyle, is silent, unable to speak. **The idea for his character was inspired by the Gargoyle Knight from Kingdom Hearts. *This episode continues the canon gag of destroying Kevin's ride. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Vilgax Arc Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc